ADDICTED
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The continence of Calleigh on a high. Will Horatio help Calleigh. A DuCaine story.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

_**ADDICTED**_

Horatio let her inside where she quickly found her way to his living room and his coach where she lay down and closed her eyes, he sat down next to her, stroke her check and asked: Did you sleep tonight?

"No, I was up thinking" she said honest.

"Did you use?" he asked.

"Just enough to calm my self a little" she said, which was true since she was a wreck.

"Promise me on thing if I promise to help you" he said.

"Anything" she replied.

"Never to use again, because if you do I will not help you in any way" he said in a firm tone.

"I promise, but please help me, I don't want to do this alone" she said, she was shivering.

"I will, come with me" he said and led her to his bedroom as he knew she needed rest.

She took her clothes of until she had nothing on, but underwear, then she climbed into his bed and pulled the cover on, it smelled like him.

He watched without getting aroused in any way before he closed the door and walked back to the living room where he sat down, from there he could hear her cry until the cries slowly died away and he knew she was a sleep.

Then he called the lab, Natalia picked up and he said: I want you to take over the lead and I want you to send Eric to rehab at once, force him if you have to, then send Stetler here.

"For how long do you want me in charge?" she asked.

"A week for now and Ryan is going to help you, can you do that?" he asked.

"I can, but where will you be?" she asked.

"At home, I have something personal to take care of" he said honest.

"I see and can I call you if needed?" she asked.

"You can yes" he said.

"Ok, I'll get on the task, and I'll send Eric away, but what about Calleigh?" she wondered.

"Being taken care of" he said and hung up the phone.

Not long after Rick Stetler was on his doorstep and Horatio said: Come in Rick, we need to talk.

Rick nodded and followed hi inside where they sat down by the island in the kitchen and Rick said: So what is this about?

"Calleigh and Eric, I'm from this moment sending Delko on rehab, but I am choosing to help Calleigh of her addiction on my own as I know she can not handle to be on rehab and she needs to kick her habit. In the mean while Natalia will be head of the lab" he said waiting for Rick's reaction.

"I can not say I'm surprised, but to have Natalia run the lab, are you sure that is a good idea and you will be three men short" said Rick.

"I trust her and we can not afford to shut down that lab you know that, and I can not be there" he said honestly.

"I dunno Horatio" said Rick.

"That is why I need to ask you a favor" he said.

"What?" asked Rick curiously.

"Can you have an eye on the place and support Natalia if needed without shutting the place down" he said.

"What is in it for me?" Rick asked.

"My gratitude" said Horatio.

"Ok, but you better get this done quickly" said Rick a tad annoyed.

"I will do it as quick as I can" said Horatio, Rick nodded and left him as Horatio heard Calleigh sterling in the bedroom, he walked in to her and saw her twisting and turning and said: Calleigh it's ok.

"I, I need to" she said as she open her eyes.

"Oh no you are staying her with me, you are not allowed to leave for the next week.

"But I have to work" she said, he could at once tell that was not why she wanted to leave.

"If I let you go you will only go for the drugs and I won't let you" he said in a firm tone.

"But I only need a little, I can't just go cold turkey" she said, she was shivering and she didn't feel all too good.

"You are not getting any" he said calmly.

She got out of bed and headed for the door, only he was blocking it for her.

She tried to get pass, but he wouldn't let her and she soon walked back to the bed where she sat down with a huff before she said: I don't wanna be locket up like a prisoner.

"Though cause you are gonna" he said looking at her.

"Horatio you can not be serious" she said shocked.

"Oh I am, you are staying here with me, I will not have you running around taking again" he said.

"But work" she said.

"If you are outside you can sneak drugs anywhere in here you can't it's as easy as that" he said.

"I'm not feeling well, may I please use the bathroom at least" she said with a sigh.

He opened the door and she ran to the bathroom where he could hear that she was throwing up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later that day and Calleigh had now gotten worse as waves of abstinence was running though her body over and over she was shivering, throwing up and going from hot to cold.

She was in pain, in real pain, and it was by seeing this Horatio knew she had never really quit before, she probably had taken just enough to keep her sane.

Calleigh was screaming out battling him to get out of there, but it was for no use as he wouldn't let him pass the door no matter how hard she tried.

"Haaaaaate you" she let out, her voice was shivering and tears was running down her face.

"I know" he said calmly as he looked at her, she let out a huff and turned her back on him.

"May I listen to music?" she asked.

"Of course" he said which lead to Calleigh going over to his story and turn on the stereo. She switched the channels until she found something she liked, closed her eyes and started to dance.

Horatio watched her, she was completely lost in her own world, intoned with the music, ignoring him and the state she was in completely, it was fascinating.

"Calleigh" said Horatio.

"Mhm" she said, stopped and looked at him.

"You still angry with me?" he asked.

"More annoyed really" she said honest.

"You do understand that I'm trying to help you right" he said looking into her emeralds depts.

"Yes, it's just hard way to do it, really hard you know, or maybe you don't as you never have been addicted like I have" she said with a heavy sigh.

"How young were you the first time?" he asked.

"Uhm think it was at the university or before I mean I had exams and such and was real stressed out so I started with speed to get more energy and after that I just kinda get going" she said.

"Were you pushing too?" he asked.

"When I first started a little, but not after that, I after I didn't need as I usually dated the dealers and got the stuff doing favors" she said and looked down.

"I can't believe this" he said and turned his back on her.

"I'm not feeling good and I don't wanna talk about this any more" she said and went into his room to sleep some more.

Horatio got interrupted in his thinking by Calleigh screaming loudly and rushed into his bedroom. There she was tossing and turning in her sleep while she was screaming in fear.

Horatio quickly sat down and tried to hold her but she keep on twisting until she finally settled in his arms crying her heart out onto his chest still sleeping.

"It's ok, it is going to be ok" he said calmly.

"No it's not you hate me now cause of everything I did" she sobbed.

"I don't hate you, I just thought you were not like that" he said holding her even closer.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you, but I'm not perfect" she said.

"No one is" she replied silently.

"Horatio, I" she didn't feel like talking so she closed her eyes and fell a sleep in his arms hoping he would still hold her when she woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a couple of days later and Calleigh were feeling a little better, but she was still not great, at the moment she was reading a book while Horatio was watching her, they were at this point more or less talked out and tired of doing so they, they had by now figured out that they both had mistakes of the past and the best thing was to work pass them in stead of letting them hold them back.

Horatio for sure knew he still loved her spite of everything and he wanted to be with her, but he wasn't sure of her anymore, in fact didn't know if she her self was sure of what she wanted or felt.

Calleigh looked over at Horatio and gave him a wage smile, now that the haze of her drugs had cleared of she knew she loved him for sure, everything about him and she wanted to be his.

"Calleigh I have confession to make" he suddenly said.

"Oh really and what is that" she said.

"I'm addicted to, in fact I have been all along" he said.

"What, you're on drugs to, don't, don't get me started again, I don't wanna" she said insecure.

"Not to drugs" he said.

"Alcohol, you know I can not, not after dad and everything" she was starting to panic.

"Not that either, I'm addicted to you" he admitted.

"What?" she said shocked.

"I'm addicted to you, I think I've been that way sine I first hired you, I love everything about you, you're just so amazing, I could look at you for hours without not getting tired, I just wanna hold you, kiss you and uhm you know" he said and looked down.

"But Horatio are you blushing" she said with a giggle.

"Uhm" he said and got even redder.

"How cute, you love me" she said and smiled at him.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I don't think I can be with you even if I want to" she said.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Uhm not been with anyone when I was not high, dunno how to do so" she said, now she was the one looking down.

"I can teach you" he said, walked over and kissed her deeply, she pulled him closer while doing so, not wanting to ever let him go.

She backed up enough to rest her head again and said: I never been in love like this before, it's new and I don't wanna go further wanna take it slow.

"That's ok sweetheart, I would never pressure you to something you are not ready for" he said honest.

"So you don't mind at all waiting to?" she asked surprised.

"No, not at all, ohhhhh" he said as it suddenly dawned upon him that he was probably the first guy that didn't pressure her into having sex because he wanted to have her, but paid attention to her wishes as well.

"Yeah everyone got they wanted I didn't really have that much to say in it" she said to confirm that.

"My poor sweetheart" he said and held her even closer.

She reached up a little and let her lips find his and kiss him lovingly for a little while before she again rested against him.

The next morning Horatio sat watching his sweetheart sleep, she was so peaceful, lying there back faced him wearing nothing but her panties, he was used to that now as she had been doing that the whole time she was there, but he never touched her or tried to take advantage of her as that would be wrong.

Horatio let his fingers gently trail her back from her shoulders down her spine. Calleigh let out a sigh and turned towards him and smiled.

"I love you" the young blonde said.

"I love you to" he replied.

"Couldn't you just stay like this forever" she said.

"Uh huh, forever and always" he said, just as his phone rang. He took it and said: Caine, yeah I'll be right there.

"Uhm I have to go, but I'll be right back ok" he said and gave her a soft kiss before he got dressed and left.

The southern belle waiting for her handsome for hours, but he didn't come, by nightfall she was out of her self of worry and called his cell, but she only got the machine. As her tears started to fall she though "Where are you handsome, did I do anything wrong so you got upset".

Again she tried his cell, but now answer and knowing she could not leave because she didn't have a key and she didn't want to leave the house with an open door she stayed right there in his bed clinging to his pillow hoping he would show up.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
